


Sleeping Arthur

by Calimera



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Curse Breaking, Fairy Tale Curses, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Magic, Witch Curses
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: Le roi Arthur a eu la mésaventure de tomber sur une sorcière... qui a l’idée saugrenue de l’ensorceler. Et voilà qu'Arthur se retrouve piégé dans un sommeil magique ! À Kaamelott, la question se pose : comment briser le sortilège ?





	Sleeping Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer : Kaamelott ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété d'Alexandre Astier !**
> 
> **Voici ma participation pour les oskaars en cette édition 2018, j'avais cette idée de fic dans la tête depuis un moment déjà, et j'étais très curieuse de voir ce que ça pouvait donner par écrit. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

> _Je donnerais mon sang,_
> 
> _Prêterais le serment,_
> 
> _Pour un signe de vie,_
> 
> _Un symbole brûlant._

_  
_

– _**La complainte de Perceval**_ **, Excalibur l'Opéra Rock.**

  


* * *

  


\- _Quand je menai mes chevaux boire…_

  


\- _… Ilaire, ilaire, itou, ilaire…_

  


\- _… Ilaire, oh ma Nanette…_

  


\- _Quand je menai mes chevaux boire..._

  


- _J’entendis le coucou chanter !_

  


\- _J'entendis le coucou chanter !_

  


\- Vous allez fermer vos mouilles, oui ?! vint la voix énervée du roi Arthur, devant eux.

  


\- C'est vrai que ça commence à devenir pénible, ajouta Léodagan.

  


Karadoc et Perceval – ainsi que Bohort, qui avait commencé à les accompagner – arrêtèrent leur chant.

  


\- Mais Sire, on faisait rien de mal ! répondit Perceval. C'est qu'une petite chanson, pour faire passer le temps.

  


\- Je trouve cela charmant, ajouta Bohort avec un sourire. Cela met du baume au cœur. Rien de tel qu'une petite chanson pour nous donner du courage lors de cette périlleuse mission !

  


\- Oui mais moi ça m'énerve, répondit Arthur. J'aime bien pousser la chansonnette de temps en temps, mais il y a un temps pour tout ! Et je vous ferais remarquer qu'on va bientôt entrer dans le territoire d'une sorcière, alors vous serez bien gentil de vous taire !

  


Ils étaient actuellement en mission, en compagnie des Seigneurs Léodagan et Calogrenant, et de Merlin. D'habitude, Merlin les accompagnait que lorsqu'il y avait une bataille, mais là il s'agissait d'un cas de force majeure ! Des villageois étaient victimes d'une sorcière qui lançait des malédictions et des sortilèges. Perceval aimait bien partir en mission, encore mieux quand Arthur les accompagnait. Mais voilà, les trucs de magie, il s'en méfiait. Ça lui foutait les miquettes, il avait pas confiance. Les potions, ça passait encore, mais les autres trucs comme des objets ensorcelés ou des sortilèges, il aimait pas ça. On savait jamais sur quoi on allait tomber ! Surtout que la sorcière pratiquait, d'après Merlin, de la magie noire, pas comme la magie blanche que pratiquait Merlin.

  


Perceval comprenait pas trop pourquoi la magie de Merlin s'appelait « magie blanche », surtout que ses potions et ses sortilèges, ils prenaient plusieurs couleurs, mais ce qu'il avait compris, c'est que la magie noire c'était de la vraie saloperie et qu'il fallait encore plus s'en méfier !

  


Ils étaient en train d'explorer la forêt, là où la sorcière se cachait d'après ce qu'avaient dit les villageois.

  


Perceval aimait bien les ballades en forêt d'habitude, mais surtout pour la cueillettes des champignons, pas pour aller cueillir une sorcière dangereuse qui aimait balancer des malédictions au moindre pet de travers.

  


Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus dans les bois, et la forêt sembla de plus en plus sombre et plus sauvage à Perceval. Il n'entendait plus les oiseaux chanter, et la lumière perçait de plus en plus difficilement à travers les arbres. Il frissonna sans le vouloir. Cette partie de la forêt ne lui semblait pas du tout accueillante, et pourtant il en avait traversé des forêts au cours de ses nombreuses missions !

  


Arthur semblait l'avoir aussi remarqué.

  


\- Faites bien attention, je crois qu'on s'approche du repaire de la sorcière…

  


\- Oh seigneur, murmura Bohort avec effroi.

  


Alors que Perceval s'avançait, son pied s'enfonça dans un craquement sourd dans quelque chose qu'il identifia comme un crâne.

  


\- Ah merde, fit Perceval en se débarrassant des débris d'os sur sa botte.

  


\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le crâne d'un lapin adulte ? demanda Bohort tremblant derrière eux.

  


\- Nan, c'est pas le crâne d'un animal que je reconnais, c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète, répondit Karadoc.

  


Arthur, Léodagan et Calogrenant se rapprochèrent.

  


\- C'est un crâne humain, je suis affirmatif, répondit Merlin qui avait un air grave.

  


Arthur, Léodagan et Calogrenant ne frissonnèrent pas, mais Perceval pouvait bien dire que cette découverte ne les enchantait pas.

  


\- C'est le signe qu'on se rapproche de la cachette de la sorcière, dit Arthur, l'air sombre.

  


\- Je suis pas du tout rassuré, Sire, dit Bohort.

  


\- Restez tranquille Boh –

  


Un bruit de feuilles se fit entendre dans les arbres, comme si quelqu'un s'était déplacé à la vitesse de l'éclair. Bohort sursauta en poussant un cri, et s’agrippa au bras de Karadoc.

  


Arthur sortit Excalibur, et fut imité par les autres chevaliers.

  


Un rire strident se fit alors entendre. Leurs chevaux, devenus nerveux, s'agitaient en hennissant d'un air paniqué.

  


Puis, elle apparut. La sorcière. Sa peau était blanche comme celle d'un cadavre et ses cheveux noirs volaient dans tous les sens. Ses lèvres formaient un sourire cruel et Perceval ressentit instinctivement une méfiance pour elle.

  


\- Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. Le roi Arthur en personne ainsi que des chevaliers de la Table Ronde dans mon humble demeure !

  


Elle se tourna ensuite vers Merlin.

  


\- … et un enchanteur inconnu.

  


\- Je suis Merlin, grand enchanteur de Kaamelott ! s'emporta Merlin, clairement vexé. Grand vainqueur de la Belette de Winchester, et –

  


\- Jamais entendu parler, répondit la sorcière.

  


Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Arthur, sourde aux insultes de Merlin.

  


\- Quelle surprise Majesté… Que me vaut cet honneur ?

  


\- Nous avons reçu les plaintes de plusieurs villageois. Vous êtes accusée d'avoir ensorcelé et maudit plusieurs personnes au cours de ces dernières semaines et –

  


\- Ah oui, ces précieux petits villageois ! Une sorcière a bien le droit de s'amuser, non ? Vous, vous avez le Graal, moi j'ai mes malédictions. Chacun ses loisirs, mon cher Arthur.

  


\- … Certes, mais pas quand le loisir consiste à jeter des malédictions, répondit Arthur. Si vous ne cessez pas, nous allons être obligés de vous arrêter.

  


La sorcière se mit à rire, comme si Arthur avait dit quelque chose de très drôle. Perceval frissonna, ce rire lui donnait la chaire de poule, et il était pas du tout rassuré !

  


\- _M'arrêter ? M'arrêter ?_ C'est au-delà de vos compétences, pauvres mortels ! La magie est mon alliée, jamais elle ne m'a failli ! Je vous terrasserais !

  


\- Pas si on vous terrasse d'abord, ma petite dame ! répondit Léodagan.

  


\- Nous-aussi, nous avons un magicien ! dit Karadoc en désignant Merlin.

  


À nouveau, la sorcière se mit à rire.

  


\- _Lui_? Ah, ne me faites pas rire !

  


\- Hé ! s'exclama Merlin, vexé. J'ai aussi de grands pouvoirs, méfiez-vous !

  


\- Je tremble de peur devant le _gra_ _aaa_ _nd_ Merlin, se moqua la sorcière.

  


\- Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes de ça ?

  


Joignant le geste à la parole, Merlin fit un geste avec ses mains et lança un sortilège en direction de la sorcière, qui l'évita en invoquant un bouclier magique. Le choc du sort de Merlin contre le sien fit trembler la terre et hennir de peur les chevaux.

  


\- Quelle _brillante_ intervention, railla la sorcière. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de jouer !

  


Elle fixa un à un les chevaliers, avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon à Perceval. On aurait dit qu'elle se demandait qui elle allait choisir comme cobaye, ça foutait les miquettes !

  


Son regard s'arrêta sur Arthur, et son sourire s'élargit. Perceval eut un mauvais pressentiment.

  


\- Voyons ce que vous allez dire de _ça_!

  


De ses mains sortit une lumière grise qu'elle dirigea ensuite sur Arthur.

  


Le sortilège atteignit Arthur avec la vitesse d'un éclair, si bien que les autres chevaliers eurent à peine le temps de réagir. Le cœur de Perceval fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit la silhouette du roi s'effondrer au sol, Excalibur tomba sur le côté, perdant ses flammes.

  


Léodagan et Calogrenant se ruèrent vers la sorcière, mais elle sortit quelque chose de sa tunique qu'elle jeta brusquement au sol. La chose produisit un énorme nuage de fumée grise et on entendit le rire perçant de la sorcière. Perceval et les autres chevaliers toussèrent, et lorsque le nuage se dissipa, la sorcière avait disparu.

  


Perceval s'en fichait pas mal de la sorcière, très vite il se rappela d'Arthur, inconscient. Il se précipita vers lui, et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, suivit des autres chevaliers.

  


\- Sire ! Sire ! Réveillez-vous Sire ! s'écria Perceval en secouant Arthur.

  


\- … Sire ? essaya Perceval une nouvelle fois.

  


Arthur resta inconscient, et Perceval commença à s'inquiéter. Avec quel sortilège il avait été frappé ? Pourquoi il ne se réveillait pas ?

  


\- Rhoo, mais balancez-lui de l'eau dans sa figure ! ronchonna Léodagan. On va pas y passer des lunes !

  


\- Attendez, j'ai ce qu'il faut !

  


Et Karadoc sortit sa gourde, l'ouvrit puis jeta son contenu sur le visage d'Arthur, mais il ne se passa rien. Pas même le moindre mouvement au niveau des yeux, rien du tout.

  


\- Ça marche pas, constata Karadoc avec une grimace. J'comprends pas, quand ma femme le fait quand elle arrive pas à me réveiller, ça fonctionne…

  


\- Oh Seigneur, souffla Bohort blanc comme un linge, il ne serait quand même pas…

  


\- En tout cas, il en a l'air ! répondit Léodagan avec un ton bourru. Il est blanc comme une asperge, et raide comme un cadavre.

  


Le cœur de Perceval fit un nouveau bond dans sa poitrine. Non, il refusait d'y croire… Arthur ne pouvait pas…

  


\- Seigneur Léodagan ! s’offusqua Bohort.

  


\- Ben quoi ? Faut dire ce qui est, seigneur Bohort ! Vous avez bien vu comment il est ! Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il se relève plus. Faut dire qu'avec son fichu caractère et les lois qu'il s'entête à mettre en place, ça aurait plus été qu'une question de temps avant qu'il y passe !

  


Perceval allait lui montrer sa manière de penser, au Sanguinaire, et ce qu'il en coûtait de parler ainsi du roi Arthur, lorsque Merlin se déplaça pour se placer à côté d'Arthur et l'examiner.

  


Il lui prit le poignet et tâta. Au bout d'un moment, il déclara :

  


\- Vous avez parlé trop vite, seigneur Léodagan…

  


\- Comment ça, j'ai parlé trop vite ? répondit Léodagan avec l'air de quelqu'un qui n'aime pas qu'on le contredise.

  


Merlin désigna le roi d'un signe de la tête.

  


\- Ben c'est qu'il est juste endormi, le roi…

  


Perceval lâcha un souffle qu'il ignorait avoir retenu.

  


* * *

  


Ils retournèrent à Kaamelott plus silencieusement qu'ils l'avaient quitté.

  


Quand lui ou Karadoc partaient ou revenaient de mission, ils aimaient bien pousser la chansonnette, ou parler de leur mission (qui s'était très souvent pas passée comme prévue, alors Perceval et Karadoc réfléchissaient toujours sur le chemin du retour pour voir comment embellir l'histoire. Perceval ajoutait toujours plus d'importance aux vieux qu'ils rencontraient, parce qu'ils étaient mystérieux.), mais ni lui ni Karadoc n'avaient le cœur à parler ou chanter, pas quand le roi Arthur était inconscient, sur un cheval, porté par Bohort qui avait l'air aussi blanc que le roi ou la tunique de Merlin.

  


Même Léodagan, qui avait toujours quelque chose à redire, ne disait rien. Pour dire que la situation était grave ! Même Karadoc ne touchait pas à son casse-croûte « d'après mission ».

  


Perceval ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter un œil de temps en temps en direction d'Arthur, espérant que le roi se réveillerait et, avec la mauvaise humeur qu'il lui connaissait bien, demanderait en gueulant ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi il se trouvait dans les bras de Bohort.

  


Il attendit le moindre signe, le moindre mouvement, qui ne vint pas.

  


Jamais le chemin du retour jusqu'au château lui avait paru aussi long…

  


Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à Kaamelott, ils s'arrêtèrent au laboratoire de Merlin.

  


\- Allez-y, allez-y, déposez-le là ! disait Merlin alors qui s'activait au niveau de ses étagères remplies de fioles.

  


Perceval et Karadoc s'empressèrent de faire de la place sur une table alors que les autres chevaliers le déposèrent dessus. Perceval ôta sa cape pour la déposer sur le roi.

  


La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux, et Perceval se retourna pour apercevoir Élias de Kelliwic'h faisant son entrée. Il se raidit en les apercevant, Perceval se dit qu'il devait pas avoir l'habitude de voir autant de monde dans le laboratoire.

  


\- Allons bon, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait comme connerie ? lança-t-il à Merlin.

  


\- Oh tout de suite lui… qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que _j'ai_ fait une connerie ?

  


\- Oh je sais pas… peut-être parce qu'il y a le roi inconscient puis une poignée de chevaliers dans le laboratoire ?

  


\- J'y peux rien si le roi est dans cet état ! se défendit Merlin en brandissant une fiole en direction d’Élias.

  


Ayant fini de proférer des menaces à son collègue, Merlin se pencha sur Arthur à qui il fit boire quelques fioles. Les chevaliers attendirent tous et même Élias regardait avec un air vaguement intéressé, mais rien ne se passa. Merlin commença alors à prendre le poignet d'Arthur et le tâta, puis il donna quelques coups avec un petit instrument que Perceval ne reconnu pas, d'abord sur les genoux, puis les mains.

  


\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il est pas mort ? demanda Léodagan. Parce qu'il a quand même une tête qui fait peur hein…

  


\- Non, il respire encore, répondit Merlin. Il est plongé dans un profond sommeil, le genre magique.

  


\- Un sommeil magique ? Que voulez-vous dire Merlin ? chuchota Bohort, effrayé.

  


Merlin se gratta la tête, gêné.

  


\- Ben… pas grand-chose, malheureusement. C'est pas une branche de la magie que je connais bien…

  


\- C'est pas que dans cette branche que vous y connaissez rien, intervint Élias, mais dans toutes les autres aussi ! Faut être honnête hein, vous êtes un pitre.

  


\- Non mais zut-euh, vous ! On vous a rien demandé !

  


\- Je ne fais que dire la vérité, répondit simplement Élias.

  


\- La vérité, vous la mettez là où je pense ! répliqua Merlin.

  


\- On… on peut revenir au sujet principal ? osa Bohort. Comment peut-on délivrer le roi de ce mal ?

  


\- Ben.. je sais pas trop. C'est une branche de la magie assez obscure, elle n'est pas utilisée par les druides ou les enchanteurs… du moins, pas les druides ou enchanteurs avec de bonnes intentions, pas comme _môssieur Élias_ ici présent, ajouta-t-il en regardant Élias avec un air sévère.

  


\- Le _môssieur_ Élias, il vous emmerde !

  


\- Bon, on en revient au sujet-là ? demanda Léodagan qui commençait à s'énerver. Parce que bon, ça se dispute, ça se dispute mais ça fait rien ! On fait comment pour sortir l'autre des bras de Morphée ?

  


\- Nan mais dites pas n'importe quoi, répondit Perceval. Le roi est dans les bras de personne, il est là dans le labo. Si vous commencez à dire des conneries, on va pas s'en sortir !

  


Léodagan soupira et, en cet instant, Perceval jurait qu'il avait presque l'expression qu'avait sa mamie quand elle était énervée et qu'elle s'apprêtait à coller une beigne à son vieux.

  


\- Bon, ne commencez pas à vous disputer, ça servira à rien, dit Calogrenant.

  


Perceval aurait bien voulu répliquer que c'était Léodagan qui avait commencé avec ses histoires à coucher dehors, mais le moment était mal choisi. Il y avait le roi Arthur qui était blanc comme un linge et immobile, et Perceval était sûr que s'il avait été éveillé, il leur aurait collé deux beignes à lui et à Léodagan.

  


Perceval s'en fichait, du mauvais caractère de Léodagan, l'important c'était de ranimer le roi !

  


\- Non mais c'est l'autre con là…, commença à grommeler Léodagan.

  


\- Bon techniquement, cette histoire de malédiction, ça risque d'être un peu compliqué en théorie, commença à dire Merlin.

  


\- _En théorie…_ , répéta Calogrenant. Ouais, et en pratique ça va donner quoi ?

  


\- C'est que c'est le sortilège d'une sorcière, répondit Merlin, et vu ce qu'on a pu voir en mission, c'est une qui pratique la magie noire. Ce genre de sorcière peut s'avérer rapidement imprévisible. Je préfère vous prévenir, ça va pas être facile d'annuler le sortilège…

  


Perceval voulait bien le croire, surtout qu'il savait plus trop ce que ça voulait dire « imprévisible », mais il fronça des sourcils en fixant Merlin. Il fallait pas qu'il commence à partir perdant, parce que c'était pas avec ce genre d'attitude qu'il allait guérir le roi ! Il y avait des moments où il fallait se secouer les miches quand même !

  


À voir l'air de Merlin, Perceval était pas le seul à le regarder avec un air exaspéré car il ajouta vite :

  


\- … Mais je vais plancher là-dessus ! On ne m'appelle pas le Druide Officiel de Kaamelott pour rien !

  


Élias lâcha un son à la fois moqueur et méprisant.

  


\- Pourquoi vous travaillez pas à deux ? proposa Karadoc.

  


\- Ouais, renchérit Perceval, après tout vous, il ajouta en pointant Élias, vous vous y connaissez un peu en magie noire, non ?

  


\- On sera aussi plus rassuré de voir qu'il y a au moins quelqu'un de compétent pour soigner le roi, ajouta Calogrenant.

  


Le bruit que firent Élias et Merlin ressemblait furieusement à un animal que l'on étranglait.

  


* * *

  


Perceval dormit mal. À chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il rêvait d'Arthur, frappé par le sortilège, la peau pâle, _tellement pâle comme un cadav -_ , ne se relevant pas.

  


La première chose qu'il fit en se levant, c'était de se rendre au laboratoire de Merlin ( _enfin… il s'était habillé avant quand même, ça aurait été trop bizarre de se pointer au labo encore en pyjama…_ ), pour voir comment lui et Élias avaient avancé, s'ils avaient trouvé une piste, et pourquoi pas, l'espoir de trouver Arthur réveillé. De mauvais poil, mais réveillé.

  


Ses espoirs s'évanouirent quand il vit la figure, toujours inconsciente, du roi sur un lit qui avait été mis en place dans le laboratoire. Merlin faisait chauffer un chaudron d'où bouillonnait un drôle de liquide bleu, tandis qu’Élias feuilletait de gros grimoires.

  


\- Vous avez commencé à trouver quelque chose ? demanda Perceval.

  


\- Il est encore un peu trop tôt pour dire quoique ce soit, Seigneur Perceval, répondit Merlin qui ajouta des feuilles dans le chaudron. Je crois même que si ça continue, on va devoir l'installer dans une autre pièce.

  


\- Non mais faîtes attention là ! intervint Élias. Les feuilles de tilleul, ça n'a aucun effet pour ce genre de potion !

  


\- Ça donne du goût ! Mêlez-vous de vos affaires et laissez-moi m'occuper de mon patient ! répliqua Merlin, avec le ton de quelqu'un qui commençait à perdre patience.

  


\- Non j'préfère pas, répondit Élias. Si je vous laisse aux commandes, vous allez faire n'importe quoi et l'état de santé du roi risque plus de se détériorer qu'autre chose.

  


\- Parce que vous vous préoccupez de son état de santé, maintenant ? railla Merlin.

  


\- C'est-à-dire que c'est lui qui me paye, ça me ferait mal de me retrouver sans rien, répondit Élias sans broncher.

  


\- Quoi ? Parce que le roi vous _paye_? demanda Merlin, les yeux ronds.

  


\- Mais évidemment, crétin ! Quand on est talentueux dans un domaine, on se fait pas pigeonner !

  


Perceval soupira, et commença à quitter les lieux. Vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient, il allait pas réussir à avoir les réponses qu'il voulait.

  


* * *

  


Plus tard dans la journée, une réunion à la Table Ronde a été organisée pour discuter de l'état du roi Arthur et de leur rencontre avec la sorcière. Perceval s'y était rendu, un peu déprimé à l'idée d'assister à une réunion de la Table Ronde sans Arthur. À sa grande surprise, et celle des autres chevaliers, le siège du roi n'était pas vide.

  


Il était occupé par la reine Guenièvre.

  


À ses côtés, le seigneur Léodagan grognait, apparemment peu ravi de voir sa fille à la Table Ronde.

  


\- Franchement j'vois pas pourquoi vous vous êtes sentie obligée de venir.

  


\- Je suis la reine et j'estime que j'ai le droit de venir ici, répliqua Guenièvre. Vous allez parler de mon mari quand même, donc je suis aussi concernée !

  


\- Concernée… concernée… Il n'empêche que la Table Ronde, c'est pas un endroit pour les femmes.

  


\- Et pourquoi pas ? Arthur ne m'a jamais dit que les femmes étaient interdites à la Table Ronde.

  


\- Oui, elle a pas tord, déclara le Père Blaise depuis son pupitre. Je n'ai rien dans mes archives qui stipule que les femmes n'ont pas le droit de présence à la Table Ronde.

  


\- On vous a demandé le temps qu'il fait, vous ? lança Léodagan, de mauvaise humeur.

  


\- Bon, si on pouvait en revenir au sujet principal, intervint Calogrenant après un roulement d'yeux.

  


\- Oui donc, à l'ordre du jour nous avons l'état de santé du roi Arthur suite à une mauvaise rencontre avec une sorcière. Vous avez la parole ! annonça le Père Blaise.

  


Bohort, Calogrenant et Léodagan commencèrent leur récit, mais Perceval n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il n'avait pas trop envie d'entendre à nouveau le récit de leur mission d'hier, avec une sorcière cinglée qui avait ensorcelé leur roi. Tout ça le déprimait et lui coupait l'appétit.

  


Autour de lui, des chevaliers commentaient le récit, posaient des questions ; quelques-uns avaient une mine inquiète.

  


\- En attendant que Merlin et Élias trouvent une solution, je suggère qu'on garde la nouvelle de l'état du roi entre les murs, proposa le Père Blaise. Parce que sinon, on va avoir tous les paysans qui vont venir demander des explications.

  


\- Sans compter nos ennemis, comme les Huns, qui risqueraient de rappliquer ici et nous déclarer la guerre, ajouta Bohort, blême.

  


\- Oui mais en attendant, on peut pas laisser le trône vide ! Il faut quelqu'un pour le gouverner, ce royaume, parce qu'il va passe gouverner tout seul, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! déclara Léodagan.

  


\- Et qu'est-ce que vous proposez, seigneur Léodagan, demanda Calogrenant avec un sourcil levé.

  


\- Ce que je propose, c'est un type avec la tête bien sur les épaules, un type qui sait gouverner et qui a déjà gouverné, et qui sait se battre hein ! Un qui a l'habitude des champs de bataille, qui est pas du genre à se laisser intimider, un vrai dur ! Voilà le genre de régent qu'il nous faut !

  


Alors qu'il commençait à ajouter : « Quelqu'un… oh, je sais pas… quelqu'un comme m – », la reine Guenièvre, qui avait été silencieuse pendant la réunion, se leva du siège et déclara :

  


\- C'est moi qui vais gouverner le pays en attendant qu'Arthur se réveille !

  


Léodagan, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des chevaliers, l'observèrent comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête, ou que ses cheveux avaient recommencé à pousser de plusieurs mètres.

  


Pendant un moment, ce fut le silence. Les chevaliers n'avaient pas l'air de savoir comment réagir. Guenièvre eut l'air gêné.

  


\- … Bah quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ? demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix.

  


\- Un peu oui ! répondit enfin Léodagan. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de sortir une connerie pareille ?

  


\- Ce n'est pas du tout une connerie, je suis sérieuse ! répliqua Guenièvre avec une conviction qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

  


\- Mais enfin ma fille, ça n'a aucun sens ce que vous venez de dire !

  


\- Et pourquoi, je vous prie ? Je suis la reine, tout de même ! C'est aussi mon droit de gouverner !

  


D'autres chevaliers commencèrent à protester.

  


\- Oui mais c'est différent…

  


\- C'est une réunion de la Table Ronde, pas un club de compositions florales !

  


\- Notre réputation va en prendre un sale coup si on venait à apprendre ça...

  


\- Pourquoi on lui laisserait pas sa chance ?

  


\- Oh après tout, c'est que temporaire…

  


\- Mais enfin, réfléchissez un peu ! Malgré tout le respect, vous êtes une femme. Une femme, ça gouverne pas ! Voilà ! répondit Léodagan.

  


\- Eh bien, il y a une première fois à tout, répliqua Guenièvre avec un ton qui laissait deviner qu'elle n'accepterait aucune remarque et, en cet instant, Perceval se dit qu'elle ressemblait à Arthur.

  


Personnellement, Perceval ne voyait pas trop où était le problème. Homme ou femme, il s'en fichait un peu des gens qu'on mettait sur le trône, du moment qu'ils faisaient leur travail. Certes, il aurait bien aimé qu'Arthur soit réveillé pour continuer à être le roi, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi Guenièvre serait une catastrophe. Elle était gentille, la reine, et il voyait pas en quoi le fait qu'elle soit une femme changerait les choses. Après tout, c'était la reine. Après le roi, c'était la meilleure personne qui pouvait occuper le trône.

  


Alors, il se leva de sa chaise et s'écria : « Vive la Reine ! »

  


Sur le coup, il avait peur de passer pour un gland, mais il fut rassuré et content quand il vit que Karadoc et Bohort, suivi après par Yvain, Gauvain et d'autres chevaliers, s'étaient aussi levés de leur chaise pour s'écrier :

  


\- Vive la Reine !

  


La Reine devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, mais Perceval pouvait dire, en voyant son sourire ému, qu'elle était heureuse.

  


\- Après l'autre qui gouvernait comme une femmelette, on a maintenant une femmelette sur le trône, marmonnait Léodagan dans sa barbe.

  


* * *

  


\- Je suis pas très sûre de moi, confessa la reine.

  


Elle était installée sur le trône d'Arthur, dans la salle où les doléances prenaient place. À ses côtés, Bohort et Perceval avaient été choisis pour la seconder aujourd'hui.

  


\- Tout va très bien se passer ma reine, lui assura Bohort avec un sourire. Et puis vous n'êtes pas seule, le Seigneur Perceval et moi-même sommes là pour vous aider en cas de besoin !

  


\- Ouais, perso je vois pas trop en quoi je serais utile, répondit Perceval. Je m'y connais pas trop dans les affaires du royaume…

  


\- Vous êtes là parce que vous êtes proche de mon mari, Seigneur Perceval, lui répondit Guenièvre avec un sourire, et que j'ai envie de vous avoir à mes côtés aujourd'hui.

  


Elle ajouta, avec un soupir :

  


\- Quel dommage que le Seigneur Lancelot soit absent, se plaignit-elle.

  


\- Le Seigneur Lancelot est encore en mission, répondit Bohort. Le roi Arthur l'a envoyé en Gaule il y a quelques semaines déjà…

  


\- C'est si loin…, soupira Guenièvre avant de se reprendre. Enfin, heureusement je vous ai avec moi, mes chers amis !

  


\- C'est un honneur, ma reine…

  


\- C'est qui, le premier sur la liste ? demanda Perceval en désignant la liste que tenait Bohort.

  


\- Il s'agit de… (Bohort lu le nom sur la liste) Guethenoc ! Un des paysans notoires qui viennent régulièrement en séance de doléance, ajouta-t-il à la reine.

  


\- Très bien, faîtes le entrer ! ordonna la reine aux gardes.

  


Les portes s'ouvrirent et Guethenoc fit son entrée.

  


\- Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? l'accueillit Guenièvre avec un sourire.

  


Guethenoc fixa Guenièvre, puis les chevaliers.

  


\- Bah, il est pas là, le roi Arthur ?

  


Guenièvre échangea un regard avec Bohort et Perceval.

  


\- Le roi Arthur… le roi Arthur est actuellement en mission secrète pour le Graal, improvisa Bohort. La reine se charge des affaires du royaume en son absence.

  


Bohort ajouta, en voyant que Guethenoc hésitait :

  


\- J'espère que ce changement ne vous gêne pas. Rassurez-vous, la reine saura vous écouter et vous conseiller !

  


\- Oh bah vous savez… homme ou femme, ça reste une tête couronnée et moi j'en ai besoin pour aller m'plaindre !

  


\- Alors dans ce cas, où est le problème ? demanda Guenièvre. Je suis là pour vous écouter mon ami, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur !

  


\- Bah c'est que… Mon problème concerne un peu vot' père.

  


\- Que se passe-t-il avec le Seigneur Léodagan ? demanda Bohort.

  


\- J'crois savoir, dit Perceval. Ce serait pas en rapport avec les barrières qu'il a fait installer autour du château et du village ? Soit disant que ce serait pour décourager l'envahisseur…

  


\- Oui c'est justement à cause de ces fichues barrières ! s'écria Guethenoc. Alors moi, le soir j'aimerais bien rentrer mes vaches. Alors j'fais comment ? J'demande une permission pour mes vaches ou comment ça se passe ? Parce que bon, si les vaches, elles restent coincées aux champs, y va arriver un moment où y'aura plus ni lait, ni fromage au château et au village et le peuple va v'nir gueuler au château, faudra pas s'demander d'où ça vient !"

  


\- Calmez vous, mon ami ! Je vais en parler à mon père ! Ce serait quand même dommage de se retrouver privé de lait ou de fromage… Surtout quand on fait du si bon fromage…

  


\- Ah bah ça s'rait pas mal de le reconnaître ! dit Guethenoc.

  


Personnellement, Perceval trouvait le fromage des paysans pas terrible, et plutôt dur, mais il décida de garder ça pour lui. Ça risquait plus d’aggraver la situation qu'autre chose !

  


Le reste de la journée se passa sans problème.

  


* * *

  


Perceval n'était pas très doué pour se situer dans le temps. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à retenir que « après-demain », ça voulait dire « dans deux jours ». Sa spécialité, c'était les chiffres. Il adorait compter.

  


Même s'il était pas doué avec les jours, il avait compté que ça faisait bientôt huit jours, 17 heures et 35 minutes qu'Arthur était inconscient.

  


C'était terriblement frustrant, et inquiétant.

  


Perceval, comme beaucoup d'autres, avait espéré qu'avec Élias qui travaillait avec Merlin, ça ne serait plus qu'une question de jours avant qu'Arthur se réveille. Mais voilà, même Élias planchait. Et quand un grand enchanteur comme lui, qui s'y connaissait en magie, butait sur quelque chose, ça sentait mauvais.

  


Perceval soupira. C'était de sa faute, aussi. Il aurait du protéger le roi, même si Arthur lui avait défendu de faire ça en cas de danger et de s'enfuir. Mais comment Perceval aurait pu s'enfuir quand Arthur était face à un danger ? Ce n'était pas en tant que chevalier qu'il pensait ça, mais c'est parce qu'Arthur, à force de le connaître, c'était un peu comme quelqu'un de sa famille, quelqu'un de proche.

  


Il se sentait inutile, incapable, comme les fois où il avait échoué une mission pour le Graal.

  


On avait bougé Arthur dans une chambre vide, hors du laboratoire. Merlin leur avait affirmé que, puisqu'Arthur était prisonnier d'un sommeil magique, le nourrir serait inutile et que rien ne bougerait chez Arthur. Ça n'empêchait pas Guenièvre de venir chaque jour lui laver le visage et le torse, avec une serviette humide, et de le raser, même si elle finissait toujours par le couper par accident.

  


Perceval venait aussi voir Arthur aussi souvent qu'il pouvait, il s'asseyait près de lui et lui racontait les dernières nouvelles à Kaamelott, et des histoires sur son enfance au Pays de Galles. Perceval était pas sûr qu'Arthur puisse l'entendre, mais il se disait qu'il valait mieux passer pour un con à parler tout seul, plutôt que de rester planté comme un radis et de rien dire, et de laisser Arthur s'ennuyait si jamais il était capable de l'entendre.

  


\- Lancelot est toujours pas revenu de sa mission, racontait Perceval à Arthur. C'est dommage parce que c'est le moins abruti d'entre nous, mais la reine est pas seule ! Y'a Bohort et Dame Séli qui sont avec elle quand elle reçoit les paysans ou quand elle doit faire des trucs de reine. Les autres chevaliers, ils peuvent bien rouspéter qu'une femme, ça n'a pas à s'occuper des affaires d’État, mais la reine veut rien entendre ! Sur le coup, elle est aussi têtue que vous. Peut-être qu'elle tient ça de vous ? Si ça se trouve, c'est contagieux !

  


Léodagan, et d'autres chevaliers, avaient beau rouspéter, Guenièvre avait décidé de s'occuper des affaires du royaume. Léodagan avait fini par se calmer, et répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que « C'était sa fille, son sang, qui était sur le trône », et qu'il fallait pas aller chercher des noix au royaume de Carmélide.

  


\- C'est étrange de ne plus vous voir avec nous, ajouta Perceval. Kaamelott, c'est pas la même chose sans vous. Mais vous inquiétez pas, on va bien réussir à s'occuper du royaume jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez ! On a prétexté que vous étiez en mission, pour pas que le peuple s’inquiète ou que les barbares reviennent. De toute façon, le seigneur Léodagan a dit qu'il les attendait, les envahisseurs barbares, parce qu'il a plein de tourelles à leur présenter.

  


Son regard se posa sur le petit frichti qu'avait déposé Karadoc sur la table de nuit.

  


\- C'est dommage que vous puissiez pas manger, Karadoc vous a préparé un plat de sa spécialité. Un truc qui vient du pays de Vannes. Merlin a dit que ça servirait à rien, mais Karadoc a quand même voulu vous le laisser, au cas où vous vous réveillerez et que vous auriez un petit creux.

  


Il s'arrêta, puis fixa à nouveau Arthur. Doucement, il posa sa main sur la sienne. Sa mine s'assombrit. Sa main était tiède, mais sa peau était toujours pâle, comme celle d'un malade ou d'un mo – _non, non, il ne devait pas penser comme ça !_

  


Il pouvait toujours voir Arthur respirer doucement, et cela lui apporta un peu de réconfort.

  


\- J'espère que vous allez vous réveiller bientôt, chuchota Perceval.

  


Il fallait qu'il se réveille un jour, il le fallait !

  


Parce qu'Arthur était un héro, et les héros ne meurent pas.

  


* * *

  


\- Vous pouvez vraiment rien faire pour lever cette fichue malédiction ? demanda Perceval le jour suivant.

  


Il n'avait pas eu d'appétit pour son petit déjeuner. Rejetant son assiette en arrière, il s'était levé de sa chaise, s'étant décidé à se rendre au laboratoire de Merlin pour avoir des nouvelles. À sa grande surprise, il fut imité par Karadoc (« Dans ces conditions, c'est dur d'apprécier son second petit-déjeuner et troisième repas de la journée. De toute façon, moi-aussi je veux aller aux nouvelles »), puis rejoint par Bohort.

  


Malheureusement, Merlin n'avait rien d'encourageant à leur raconter.

  


\- J'ai bien peur que non, soupira Merlin.

  


\- Réfléchissez un peu mon bon Merlin, tenta Bohort. Vous devez bien avoir une potion ?

  


\- Non.

  


\- Un sortilège alors ?

  


\- Non plus.

  


\- Un artefact ?

  


\- Non plus, navré Bohort…

  


\- Et vous, monsieur Élias ? demanda Bohort en se tournant vers le magicien.

  


Élias secoua la tête.

  


\- Aussi doué que je suis, il n'existe pas de potion ou de sortilège capable d'annuler la malédiction d'une sorcière.

  


\- Alors quoi, ça veut dire que le roi peut rester endormi plusieurs semaines ? demanda Perceval.

  


\- Voire même jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, répondit Élias.

  


Perceval était horrifié. Bohort partageait le même sentiment, car il répondit :

  


\- Mais c'est atroce ! On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose !

  


\- Ouais, il s'agit du roi quand même ! ajouta Perceval. On peut pas rester là sans rien faire !

  


\- Et si on la retrouvait et qu'on la terrassait, cette sorcière ? demanda Karadoc.

  


\- Qui ça, nous ? demanda Perceval.

  


\- Bah non pas nous mais… des chevaliers balèzes quoi, répondit Karadoc. Vous en pensez quoi ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les deux enchanteurs.

  


Élias et Merlin eurent la même grimace, ce qui aurait été comique si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave.

  


\- Je déconseille, répondit Élias. La mort d'une sorcière n'annule pas forcément le sortilège, ça peut être pire !

  


\- Pire ? Pire que notre roi enfermé dans un sommeil éternel ? demanda Bohort, horrifié.

  


\- Comme on l'a dit, c'est une branche méconnue de la magie… mieux vaut éviter d'empirer la situation. J'ai déjà entendu de nombreux récits de mages et sorcières venus chercher vengeance d'outre-tombe.

  


\- Faut pas croire, ce genre de sorcières, c'est des vraies saloperies, ajouta Merlin.

  


Bohort avait l'air de quelqu'un qui allait s'évanouir. Il devait aimer les sorcières et les fantômes encore moins que les lapins adultes, songeait Perceval.

  


\- Alors on peut rien faire ? Vous pouvez vraiment rien faire ? demanda Bohort.

  


\- Ouais, ajouta Karadoc. On parle quand même de notre roi hein ! On peut pas le laisser comme ça !

  


Merlin les regarda en se grattant la tête, gêné.

  


\- C'est que… c'est de la magie noire, c'est dur à défaire. Je veux bien continuer, mais ça risque de ne pas mener à grand-chose.

  


\- Pour en savoir plus, il faudrait retrouver la sorcière mais elle sera pas coopérative et ce serait difficile de savoir où elle se trouve actuellement, dit Élias.

  


Perceval fixa Merlin, puis Élias. Puis Élias, puis encore Merlin. Il fronça des sourcils alors qu'il sentait la colère monter en lui.

  


Puis, il se mit à hurler :

  


\- Alors quoi ? Vous allez abandonner, comme ça ? Vous allez laisser tomber le roi parce que vous avez rien trouvé ? C'est complètement débile cette façon de penser ! Le roi, il dit qu'on peut pas tout réussir du premier coup, et qu'il faut essayer jusqu'à ce qu'on y arrive ! Faut arrêter de penser mal et de se dégonfler, merde ! Sinon on va pas s'en sortir et le roi, il va rester endormi toute sa vie ! On peut pas l'abandonner, c'est le roi ! Merde à la fin !

  


Merlin et Élias le fixèrent comme s'ils l'avaient jamais vu de leur vie. Bohort et Karadoc aussi d'ailleurs, il fallait dire qu'il se mettait pas souvent en colère comme ça. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Perceval voulait vraiment y croire, mais s'ils commençaient tous à partir perdants, ils allaient jamais y arriver et le roi était pas prêt de se réveiller. Mais la vie d'Arthur était trop importante pour qu'ils abandonnent…

  


\- On va se remettre au boulot ! répondit précipitamment Merlin.

  


\- On pourra sûrement trouver un antidote, ajouta Élias. Y'a toujours une solution à un problème ! Je pourrais même devenir le premier enchanteur à trouver la solution à la malédiction du sommeil magique ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle « Grand Enchanteur du Nord » !

  


Et ils s’affairèrent devant leurs chaudrons et leurs grimoires, dans une bonne entente assez surprenante.

  


Karadoc se tourna vers Perceval, impressionné.

  


\- Ça, dit-il, c'était hyper classe ! Bravo, Seigneur Perceval !

  


* * *

  


Lorsque Merlin lui avait demandé de le rejoindre au laboratoire, le cœur de Perceval avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se demanda si Merlin avait trouvé quelque chose pour annuler la malédiction. Ça faisait des jours qu'il s'était enfermé dans le laboratoire et refusait de voir les autres chevaliers, ni même la reine, répétant que « il fallait surtout pas qu'on le dérange ». Il se demanda si, avec Élias, il avait pu trouver quelque chose.

  


Il se demandait, et espérait très fort.

  


Lorsqu'il arriva au laboratoire, Bohort et Léodagan étaient déjà présents.

  


\- Bah, ils sont pas là, les autres ? demanda Perceval.

  


\- Mon laboratoire n'est pas le bon endroit pour accueillir tous les chevaliers de Kaamelott, répondit Merlin. Vous en avez déjà un, c'est la Table Ronde !

  


\- Si vous pouviez nous dire pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir…, dit Léodagan. Vous avez peut-être du temps à perdre, mais pas moi ! J'attends l'arrivée de Venec qui doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre avec ma nouvelle commande d'armes.

  


Merlin allait se mettre à parler, lorsqu'Élias lui coupa la parole.

  


\- Pendant que l'autre con s'amusait avec ses fioles et ses grimoires (« Hé ! » protesta Merlin), je me suis rendu à Tintagel, où se trouve une grotte connue des druides et des enchanteurs pour contenir de nombreuses inscriptions et figures gravées sur les murs, raconta Élias.

  


\- La grotte de Tintagel ? Mais je la croyais impossible d'accès, répondit Bohort. On dit…, il ajouta avec un teint blême, on dit qu'elle abriterait une sorcière.

  


\- Oh, Black Annis ? fit Élias, comme s'il annonçait la météo.

  


\- Qui c'est, ça, Black Annis ? demanda Perceval.

  


\- Une vieille femme toute ratatinée, avec une peau bleue et un seul œil, répondit Élias. On dit qu'elle se transforme en démon pour chasser les hommes et surtout les enfants qu'elle trouverait très à son goût, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

  


Merlin ajouta, en voyant que Bohort était sur le point de faire un malaise :

  


\- Rassurez-vous, ce ne sont que des légendes pour inciter les visiteurs à faire demi-tour et ne pas s'aventurer dans la grotte.

  


\- Ouais, en fait ce que les visiteurs ne savent pas c'est que cette grotte a été souvent fréquentée par notre ami Merlin ici présent, et que des visiteurs ont eu la malchance de tomber sur lui alors qu'il faisait des expériences. Résultat, ils l'ont pris pour une vieille sorcière repoussante ! railla Élias.

  


\- Hé ! s'indigna Merlin.

  


\- Mais… mais alors, pourquoi la légende raconte que cette sorcière chasse les humains ?

  


\- C'est-à-dire que… c'est tout ce qu'on a trouvé pour empêcher les gens de s'approcher de la grotte, avoua Merlin, penaud.

  


Bohort n'avait pas l'air entièrement convaincu, selon Perceval, mais il changea de sujet, jugeant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire :

  


\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé, alors ?

  


\- J'ai commencé à déchiffrer les inscriptions en espérant pouvoir dénicher un truc intéressant sur la malédiction du sommeil, et au bout de quelques heures j'ai pu trouver…

  


\- Je serais vous, je me méfierais quand même…, l'interrompit Merlin.

  


\- Non mais laissez-moi parler ducon ! Donc voilà, après avoir déchiffré plusieurs inscriptions, je suis tombé sur quelque chose d'à peu près potable. C'est des textes plutôt anciens, et je n'ai aucun doute sur leur authenticité mais…

  


\- … Ouais, c'est pas faux, fit Perceval qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que « authenticité » voulait dire, Arthur devait savoir, il lui poserait la question une fois qu'il serait réveillé...

  


\- Que disent ces inscriptions, monsieur Élias ? demanda Bohort.

  


\- Ça me paraît un peu tiré par les cheveux mais voilà, d'après ces inscriptions, le seul moyen de délivrer la victime de son sommeil enchanté, c'est un acte d'amour sincère.

  


Il marqua une pause, et tous les chevaliers se regardèrent, puis regardèrent les deux enchanteurs, perplexes.

  


\- Un acte… d'amour sincère ? répéta Bohort.

  


\- Un baiser d'amour sincère, pour être exact, ajouta Merlin.

  


\- Mais en quoi un baiser pourrait annuler le sortilège ? Ça n'a rien de magique, si ? demanda Perceval.

  


Un baiser n'avait rien de magique, ça se saurait. Perceval avait beau ne pas y connaître grand-chose sur les choses de l'amour, mais il était à peu près sûr qu'un baiser n'avait rien de magique !

  


\- Peut-être mais, d'après un ami sorcier que j'ai rencontré dans un monde parallèle, dit Merlin, il existe des cas très rares où l'amour peut être si fort qu'il brise les barrières de la magie. Y'a même un gosse qui aurait réussi à vaincre un mage noir de cette façon !

  


\- Hyper classe, souffla Perceval.

  


Il était pas plus avancé – parce que, comment un baiser pouvait être _magique_? _–_ mais si un simple baiser était capable de briser un sortilège, c'était hyper classe !

  


\- Ça paraît un peu tiré par les cheveux cette histoire, répondit Léodagan, dubitatif.

  


\- Peut-être, mais c'est la seule piste que nous avons pour le moment, dit Merlin. Autant l'essayer, ça coûtera rien.

  


\- Mais… mais alors, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu ! s'écria Bohort. Il suffit d'appeler la reine ! Si ce que disent ces inscriptions sont vraies, seule la reine a le pouvoir de briser le sortilège qui retient prisonnier notre roi !

  


\- Faudrait déjà la trouver, la reine, répondit Calogrenant.

  


Déjà, Bohort avait bondi jusqu'à la porte.

  


\- Je m'en vais la chercher ! C'est merveilleux, nous avons peut-être trouvé le moyen de retrouver notre roi ! Il faut absolument que j'aille la trouver !

  


Puis il disparu, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui.

  


\- … Dites pas merci, surtout ! commenta Élias, légèrement agacé.

  


* * *

  


Ils se rendirent dans la chambre où reposait Arthur.

  


Il fallut quelques minutes pour que Bohort ramène la reine avec lui. Guenièvre avait l'air d'avoir du mal à saisir ce qu'il se passait.

  


\- Alors si je comprends bien… tout ce que je dois faire, c'est de l'embrasser ?

  


\- C'est ce que disent les inscriptions, confirma Merlin. Seul le baiser d'un être cher peut sauver le roi de la malédiction du sommeil.

  


\- C'est que… Arthur m'a jamais permis de l'embrasser, même pas sur la joue, avoua Guenièvre, penaude.

  


\- Il en saura rien, vous aurez qu'à lui dire que vous étiez en train de le veiller quand bim, il s'est réveillé, répondit Léodagan.

  


Guenièvre sembla hésiter, alors qu'elle observait Arthur. Puis, elle se décida.

  


\- Très bien… alors reculez-vous tous, j'aimerais un peu d'espace !

  


Ils s'exécutèrent alors que Guenièvre s'installa à côté de son époux, sur le lit.

  


Elle hésita un instant puis, doucement, lentement, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Arthur. Par pudeur, Perceval détourna du regard le temps du baiser.

  


Guenièvre se releva, ses mains agrippant celles d'Arthur, puis ils attendirent.

  


Perceval retint son souffle, les yeux rivés sur la figure d'Arthur, attendant le moindre mouvement, le moindre signe de vie, attendant de voir les yeux bruns si familiers du roi.

  


Les minutes passèrent, et rien ne vint.

  


Les yeux d'Arthur restèrent clos.

  


Perceval eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup violent dans sa poitrine.

  


\- Ça ne marche pas, dit doucement Guenièvre.

  


Elle avait une petite voix triste, les yeux baissés.

  


\- Vous avez pas à vous en vouloir, lui répondit Merlin, c'est que c'était pas la bonne solution. C'était pas sûr que le baiser fonctionne contre la malédiction.

  


\- Ou alors c'est parce qu'Arthur ne m'aime pas, répondit Guenièvre qui avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer.

  


\- Mais non ma reine, la consola Bohort qui était parti rejoindre la reine sur le lit. Monsieur Élias a eu… de mauvaises informations c'est tout.

  


\- Oh ce n'est pas la peine de me ménager ! Je sais ce qui est. Mon mari ne m'aime pas.

  


Puis, Guenièvre se mit à pleurer. Perceval eu une grimace triste, il n'aimait pas voir les gens pleurer, surtout quand c'était quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que la reine.

  


\- Rooh, vous allez pas vous mettre à chouiner pour lui, grogna Léodagan.

  


\- Je chouine si je veux ! J'ai tous les droits, mon mari ne m'aime pas !

  


Bohort lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

  


\- Ne dites pas ça, ma reine, je suis sûr que le roi vous aime beaucoup, lui assura-t-il.

  


\- Vous êtes bien gentil, seigneur Bohort, mais je sais ce que je dis.

  


\- Mais non ma reine, c'est la déception qui parle à votre place… Je suis sûr que le roi vous aime. N'a-t-il pas fait maintes efforts pour récupérer le peigne qui vous a été volé ? Ou payé la rançon quand vous avez été kidnappée par des Pictes ? Je vais vous dire, le roi m'a même chipé une fois mon dernier morceau de pâte d'amande pour vous faire plaisir.

  


\- Si ça se trouve, intervint Perceval, le roi il sait pas trop comment être _alectueux_.

  


\- Alectueux ? demanda Bohort.

  


\- Ouais, le truc quand on est tendre et gentil.

  


\- Affectueux ? tenta Bohort.

  


\- Oui voilà, c'est ça ! Faut pas vous en faire, ajouta-t-il en direction de Guenièvre. Le roi, il donne peut-être l'impression qu'il aime personne à force de gueuler sur tout le monde, mais il sait aimer, je crois que c'est parce qu'il sait pas comment le montrer. Comme avec moi, il dit que je l’insupporte et que je lui donne envie de me donner des claques, mais je sais qu'il m'aime. Parce qu'il m'aide à améliorer mes techniques de combats et comment raconter mes missions !

  


Guenièvre renifla, puis sécha ses larmes.

  


\- Oui… vous avez peut-être raison. Je me sens bête tout un coup.

  


\- Tout le monde se sent bête de temps en temps, lui dit Perceval avec un sourire bienveillant. Mais heureusement ça dure jamais… enfin, sauf avec le frère de Karadoc.

  


\- Ne vous en faites pas, ma reine, dit Bohort. Nous continuerons à chercher une solution pour délivrer le roi de son sommeil magique.

  


\- Ouais, marmonna Léodagan, enfin moi j'commence à dire qu'on devrait le laisser comme ça, ça sera pas plus mal…

  


Seul un regard noir venant de Bohort, Perceval et Guenièvre lui répondit.

  


* * *

  


\- Seigneur Perceval ? … Seigneur Perceval ? l'appela Karadoc. Vous êtes toujours avec nous ?

  


Perceval sortit de ses pensées alors que Karadoc agitait une main devant sa figure.

  


\- Hein, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

  


\- Bah, c'est que c'est votre tour de jouer, mais vous réagissiez plus, répondit Karadoc.

  


Ils étaient tous les deux à la taverne. Le tavernier avait fermé boutique et leur avait proposé de rester pour jouer à un jeu qu'il venait de découvrir.

  


\- Euh… c'est quoi les règles du jeu déjà ? demanda Perceval, un peu paumé.

  


\- On vous a déjà expliqué plusieurs fois, soupira Karadoc. Vous avez pas écouté ?

  


\- Nan c'est plutôt que j'ai rien pigé, répliqua Perceval.

  


\- Il faut y mettre un peu du votre, Seigneur Perceval, intervint le tavernier, sinon on va pas s'en sortir.

  


\- Non mais c'est pas ma faute ! C'est votre jeu là avec ses règles compliqués, moi j'y comprends rien ! répondit Perceval avec un ton énervé.

  


\- Oula, vous allez pas vous énerver pour si peu ? fit le tavernier.

  


\- Bon si vous voulez, on ré-explique tout une dernière fois, mais essayez d'écouter ! dit Karadoc.

  


\- Ça me dit plus rien de jouer à ce jeu…

  


\- Rho, réagissez pas comme ça non plus, dit le tavernier.

  


\- Faut vous changer un peu les idées, Seigneur Perceval, ça fait des jours que vous êtes déprimés…

  


\- Ouais, n'empêche que j'ai pas envie de jouer, bouda Perceval.

  


\- Seigneur Perceval…, commença à dire Karadoc.

  


Perceval ne le laissa pas finir. Il en avait marre. Marre de rester à la taverne, marre de ce jeu débile qui valait pas ses jeux du Pays de Galles, et marre de ces gens qui lui disaient quoi faire. Il en avait gros ! Et il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus dans cette taverne, sinon il allait s'énerver pour de bon !

  


\- C'est bon là, j'en ai marre ! s'énerva Perceval. J'me tire, je rentre à Kaamelott !

  


Il se leva brusquement, puis quitta la taverne tout aussi brusquement, en claquant la porte derrière lui.

  


Il s'appuya contre la porte, et respira profondément. Ça allait pas être bon s'il rentrait à Kaamelott en pétard comme ça, les gens risquaient de lui demander quelle mouche l'avait piqué et il avait envie qu'on lui foute la paix, surtout qu'après, il allait avoir des colibris dans la tête.

  


Derrière la porte, il pouvait entendre les voix étouffées de Karadoc et du tavernier.

  


\- Eh ben, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à notre p'tit Perceval aujourd'hui ?

  


\- C'est la situation avec le roi Arthur, soupira Karadoc. Depuis qu'il est dans ce sommeil enchanté, c'est le bordel à Kaamelott, tout le monde est sur les nerfs. Surtout Perceval, ça lui a fichu un coup…

  


\- Vous avez toujours rien trouvé ?

  


\- Nan, toujours pas… Faut dire, ça m'inquiète aussi cette histoire, ça m'coupe l'appétit… C'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un de Kaamelott a des soucis avec la magie, même le roi Arthur, mais ça avait jamais duré aussi longtemps… Et là, ça va faire presque un mois que ça dure, cette histoire…

  


Perceval sentit le pincement de cœur qui ne le quittait plus depuis quelques jours, et baissa la tête, soudainement déprimé.

  


Karadoc lui avait proposé de retourner à la taverne pour se changer les idées, et Perceval avait accepté. Seulement, il n'avait pas réussi à se changer les idées. Il avait mangé sans appétit (alors qu'il y avait le saucisson fourré aux noix, ce qu'il adorait) et écouter sans trop écouter Karadoc parler. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Perceval aurait fait comme d'habitude à la taverne, mais il avait du mal à se détendre et ne penser à rien.

  


Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Arthur, et au fiasco du baiser d'amour sincère. Même si c'était un truc à s'arracher les cheveux, comme avait dit Léodagan, Perceval avait vraiment voulu y croire. Mais le roi n'avait pas réagi au baiser de la reine, ni à ceux de ses maîtresses d'ailleurs…

  


Peut-être que le roi n'aimait pas la reine comme ça, mais il y avait eu l'espoir des maîtresses. Après tout, Arthur il en avait pas mal, et il les aimait bien, même qu'il était souvent beaucoup plus détendu quand il revenait de chez Démétra ou une autre de ses maîtresses, alors Perceval avait pensé qu'avec toutes les maîtresses du roi, y'en avait forcément une qui arriverait à réveiller le roi !

  


Il y avait d'abord eu Démétra, la favorite…

  


Puis les jumelles du pêcheur…

  


Puis Aelis…

  


Et enfin Azénor.

  


Non seulement, elles n'avaient pas réussi à réveiller Arthur, mais elles s'étaient disputées entre elles. Démétra avait fini par rejoindre sa chambre, déprimée. Azénor avait proposé de faire « quelque chose de plus physique » pour réveiller le roi, mais Perceval ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Bohort était devenu rouge et avait invité Azénor à regagner sa chambre.

  


Perceval soupira. Un soupir long, misérable.

  


Soit, le baiser d'amour sincère pour annuler un sortilège, c'était que des conneries.

  


Soit, il n'y avait personne à Kaamelott avec assez d'amour pour sauver Arthur…

  


Les yeux de Perceval le piquèrent, et il s'essuya avec sa manche.

  


Son cœur lui faisait mal dans sa poitrine, comme s'il était trop lourd. Ça lui arrivait souvent en ce moment… surtout quand il pensait à la situation actuelle…

  


_Arthur…_

  


Le retour jusqu'à Kaamelott lui paru abominablement long.

  


* * *

  


Perceval avait l'intention de se rendre dans sa piaule et d'aller pioncer un peu, seulement il se rendit compte qu'il s'était inconsciemment rendu devant la chambre d'Arthur. Ça devait être parce qu'il s'y était souvent rendu ces derniers temps… Il avait même plus besoin de trop y réfléchir, il s'y trouvait déjà !

  


Perceval fixa la porte sans bouger, puis se dit que quitte à avoir fait le chemin jusque-là, autant entrer !

  


La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. La seule lumière provenait du clair de lune, avec la fenêtre face au lit, le clair de lune rendait la peau d'Arthur anormalement pâle, et Perceval frissonna.

  


Il s'approcha du lit, puis s'installa sur une chaise.

  


C'était étrange de voir Arthur dans cet état. Immobile, les yeux fermés, la peau pâle. Perceval se dit que ça ne lui allait pas. Arthur, c'était quelqu'un qui bougeait et parlait beaucoup. Soit il gueulait, râlait ou riait. Et il dégageait de lui une telle énergie qu'elle attirait les gens vers lui, surtout Perceval… Arthur, c'était quelqu'un de vif. C'était tellement étrange et inhabituel de le voir comme ça.

  


Sa main alla trouver celle d'Arthur, et il la serra, comme pour se rassurer. Ça faisait presque un mois qu'Arthur était dans cet état. Perceval voulait garder espoir, mais avant, jamais un sortilège n'avait duré assez longtemps. Il se demanda combien de temps encore il allait durer… plus le temps passait, et plus ça lui semblait horriblement long.

  


Kaamelott n'était plus Kaamelott sans le roi Arthur… Kaamelott avait besoin de son roi, Perceval aussi.

  


Il aimerait tellement l'entendre à nouveau, même si c'était pour qu'il gueule contre lui. Au moins, ça aurait été un signe qu'il était réveillé. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi, pour le moindre signe de vie…

  


\- _Sire_ , dit-il doucement, douloureusement. On en a gros, vous nous manquez.

  


Il se leva pour mieux rajuster la couverture autour d'Arthur puis, instinctivement, il posa doucement un baiser sur son front, comme sa mamie avait l'habitude de faire quand il était malade.

  


Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il avait soudainement mal à la tête, comme il avait mal au cœur.

  


Perceval crut rêver lorsqu'il entendit une voix fatiguée lui parler :

  


\- … Perceval ?

  


Perceval eut l'impression qu'il venait d'être frappé par la foudre, et il sauta hors de sa chaise, les yeux ronds.

  


Face à lui, le roi Arthur le regardait – les yeux bruns fatigués mais _ouverts –_ à la fois surpris et fatigué.

  


\- Sire ! Vous êtes réveillé ! s'exclama Perceval, un large sourire sur son visage.

  


\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi des plombes…

  


Perceval n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Ses yeux commençaient à pleurer, et il se mit à rire. Heureux, soulagé. Son corps tremblait de partout, mais Perceval n'y prêta pas attention.

  


\- Sire, c'est merveilleux !

  


La joie le submergeant, il se jeta sur le lit et prit Arthur dans ses bras, le serrant fort alors qu'il riait et pleurait en même temps.

  


\- Mais… mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Vous êtes malade ? fit Arthur, qui avait l'air perplexe et énervé à la fois. Vous allez me lâcher oui, vous me serrez trop fort là !

  


Perceval le relâcha, mais ne quitta pas le lit pour autant. Il avait un large sourire aux lèvres.

  


\- Pardonnez-moi Sire… c'est l'émotion…, répondit Perceval en se frottant les yeux.

  


\- Costaud vos émotions, grommela Arthur en se frottant les côtes, là où Perceval l'avait serré.

  


Perceval rit, puis il prit de nouveau Arthur dans ses bras, en veillant à ne pas trop serrer. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher !

  


Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie…

  


Arthur protesta de nouveau, mais il ne chercha pas à se dégager de l'étreinte de Perceval.

  


* * *

  


Une heure plus tard, Merlin était en train d'examiner Arthur. Perceval, qui n'avait pas voulu quitter la chambre, s'était mis en retrait.

  


\- Si j'ai bien compris, la sorcière m'a jeté un sort et je suis resté inconscient jusque là ? répéta Arthur.

  


\- C'est ça, affirma Merlin. Une puissante malédiction de sommeil, très rare mais efficace.

  


\- Oui enfin… ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment vous avez réussi à briser la malédiction ? Parce que vous m'avez dit que tout ce que vous avez essayé a foiré, y compris le…

  


\- Le baiser d'amour sincère, répondit Merlin.

  


\- Ouais c'est ça…, fit Arthur avec une grimace. Pas que ça m'enchante de savoir que ma femme et mes maîtresses m'ont embrassé pendant que j'étais inconscient…

  


\- Oui mais comprenez-nous, on était plutôt désespéré donc on a préféré tout tenter…, se défendit Merlin.

  


\- Oui, bon du coup, comment vous avez réussi à annuler la malédiction ? demanda Arthur.

  


\- Ah mais c'est que j'y suis pour rien sur ce coup ! répondit Merlin.

  


\- Élias alors ?

  


\- Ah bah non… Élias, il planchait autant que moi. Seigneur Perceval, vous qui étiez là lorsque le roi s'est réveillé, vous avez une idée ?

  


Perceval réfléchit.

  


\- Bah… non, moi j'ai fait comme d'habitude. J'me suis assis, j'ai parlé au roi, … heu… à moins que…

  


\- À moins que quoi ? demanda Arthur en fixant Perceval.

  


\- J'ai rajusté les couvertures et je l'ai embrassé sur le front, ça compte ça ?

  


\- Vous m'avez embrassé sur le front ? demanda Arthur, perplexe.

  


\- Bah… c'est ce que… c'est ce qu'avait l'habitude de faire ma mamie quand j'étais malade. Moi j'ai pas réfléchis, c'est _insclincpif_!

  


\- … Instinctif, corrigea automatiquement Arthur.

  


Perceval sourit. C'était une habitude d'Arthur qui lui avait manqué, autant que la personne elle-même.

  


Merlin se gratta la barbe.

  


\- Ah ben, ça c'est incroyable…

  


\- Qu'est-ce qui est incroyable ? demanda Arthur.

  


\- Le baiser d'amour sincère a fonctionné, après tout ! On avait essayé avec la reine et vos maîtresses, mais on avait pas pensé à l'amour platonique…

  


\- L'amour quoi ? demanda Perceval. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tisane ?

  


\- Disons que pour être plus clair, on a pensé que le baiser pouvait juste être donné par une personne qui était amoureuse du roi. Alors qu'en fait, il s'avère que la personne a pas forcément besoin d'être amoureux du roi, juste de l'aimer assez pour briser le sortilège.

  


Les joues d'Arthur avaient à présent pris une couleur rouge tomate. Il avait l'air embarrassé.

  


\- C'est mortel..., souffla Perceval avec émerveillement.

  


* * *

  


Quelques jours plus tard, Arthur avait repris sa place à la Table Ronde et sur le trône de Bretagne, en prétextant un retour de mission auprès des villageois.

  


La plupart des chevaliers avait accueilli le réveil d'Arthur avec enthousiasme (la reine Guenièvre s'était jetée dans les bras de son mari, en répétant à quel point elle était heureuse et combien elle avait été inquiète. Arthur avait eu du mal à se défaire de son étreinte « Non mais c'est bon là, vous avez vu que j'étais réveillé, maintenant lâchez-moi »). Karadoc avait demandé aux cuisiniers de préparer quelque chose de spécial à l'occasion, et il avait tenu à préparer lui-même le plat principal, une spécialité du pays de Vannes.

  


La vie avait repris son cours à Kaamelott, et Perceval ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

  


Il vit la silhouette familière du roi sur sa chaise à la Table Ronde, et ça lui apporta une bouffée d'énergie.

  


\- À l'ordre du jour, énonça le Père Blaise depuis son pupitre, nous avons des rumeurs sur une sorcière qui aurait sévi dans un royaume voisin.

  


\- Allons bon, encore une sorcière, rouspéta Léodagan. Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, mais il en pousse de partout !

  


\- Je ne vous le fait pas dire… enfin bon, que disent ces rumeurs, Père Blaise ? demanda Arthur.

  


\- Elle aurait empoisonné la fille du roi avec la pointe d'une quenouille.

  


Un silence général accueillit sa réponse.

  


\- La… pointe d'une quenouille ? répéta Arthur.

  


\- C'est vrai que c'est pas banal…, se contenta de répondre Calogrenant.

  


Perceval voulait bien le croire, surtout qu'il savait pas ce que c'était, une quenouille.

  


\- Pauvre princesse, dit Bohort attristé. Si jeune, et déjà marquée par la mort… Quelle tragédie.

  


\- Attention, j'ai jamais dit qu'elle était morte ! déclara le Père Blaise.

  


\- Comment ça, vous venez de nous dire qu'elle avait été empoisonnée ? dit Arthur, les yeux froncés.

  


\- Je pense que « ensorcelée » serait le terme plus exact. Elle est plongée dans un sommeil magique, répondit le Père Blaise en vérifiant ses notes.

  


Un nouveau silence se fit entendre. Certains chevaliers jetèrent un œil à Arthur. Le sommeil de la princesse n'était pas sans rappeler celui dans lequel avait été plongé le roi il y a peu.

  


\- Vous croyez que là aussi, il faudra un baiser d'amour sincère pour réveiller la princesse ? demanda Perceval.

  


\- … Sans commentaire, répondit Arthur.

  


* * *

  


_**Scène bonus :** _

  


_\- Du coup, vous m'aimez autant que je vous aime, Sire ? demanda Perceval._

  


_Arthur roula des yeux._

  


_\- On va pas revenir là-dessus quand même ? Je croyais vous avoir répondu la dernière fois..._

  


_\- Oui, mais ça remonte à vachement longtemps quand même, Sire, fit remarquer Perceval._

  


_\- Écoutez… c'est grâce à vous que le sortilège a été levé, je pense que c'est une preuve que je… enfin vous voyez._

  


_\- Que vous m'aimez ? ajouta Perceval avec innocence._

  


_\- … Oui, voilà…, répondit Arthur, gêné._

  


_\- Vous savez Sire, moi ça me fait plaisir._

  


_\- Quoi donc ?_

  


_\- De savoir que vous m'aimez. Ça m'fait chaud au cœur. Parce que je vous aime vachement, donc de savoir que vous m'aimez autant que je vous aime, ça me fait drôlement plaisir._

  


_Arthur ne répondit pas, clairement gêné. Ses joues étaient rouges sous l'émotion, et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il réfléchit un moment, puis, d'un geste de la main, invita Perceval à le rejoindre._

  


_Sitôt que le chevalier fut à sa portée, Arthur le prit par le bras et planta un baiser sur son front._

  


_\- C'était pour quoi ça, Sire ? demanda Perceval, surpris mais ravi par ce geste d'affection aussi soudain qu’inattendu._

  


_\- Parce que j'ai envie, répondit simplement Arthur avec un petit sourire._

  


_Après un moment, il se reprit puis demanda :_

  


_\- C'est bientôt l'heure de manger. Ça vous dit de vous joindre à moi ?_

  


_Le sourire de Perceval s'élargit._

  


_\- Avec plaisir, Sire !_

**Author's Note:**

> **Pour clarifier un point : bien-sûr qu'Arthur aime ses maîtresses, et il sait parfois se montrer affectueux avec Guenièvre, mais je pense que pour briser le sortilège, il faut que ça fonctionne dans les deux sens. Je m'explique : Arthur aime ses maîtresses, et a des moments de tendresse avec Guenièvre, mais il ne les aime pas autant qu'elles l'aiment. Alors que je pense qu'Arthur aime Perceval autant que Perceval l'aime. Enfin, ce n'est que mon opinion ^^**
> 
> **Il existe bel et bien une grotte, située en dessous du château de Tintagel. Elle porte comme nom « Merlin's Cave », soit La grotte de Merlin, c'est pourquoi j'ai trouvé amusant qu’Élias s'y rende. Black Annis est également une légende du Royaume-Uni et elle habite bel et bien une grotte, cependant pas la fameuse grotte de Merlin ;)**
> 
> **La chanson du début est supposée être une chanson médiévale, Quand je menais les chevaux boire. J'avais voulu commencer la fanfiction avec une chanson médiévale, mais la plupart sont des chansons d'amour, ce qui aurait peu convenu, donc j'ai choisi celle-ci.**
> 
> **Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


End file.
